Fatality
by DeathPaladin
Summary: Naruto/MK crossover kinda . Final battle with Akatsuki. Not for the faint of heart!


Fatality

I don't own Naruto or MK.

AN: I think I'm probably the only one who's thought of combining Naruto & Mortal Kombat, ne? FalconSasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu.

Pein's six other bodies crashed to the ground and lay unmoving.

"No!" Konan cried, trying to escape the grip of Falcon, who had betrayed Akatsuki after killing the remaining three council members who had ordered Itachi's clan genocide. It was no use. The final battle had exhausted everyone save for Naruto, Pein, and Madara.

"How…how is this possible…?" Nagato gasped as he struggled to his feet. "Madara-sama…"

The Uchiha patriarch's reconstructed body of Obito Uchiha scowled.

"Useless. Must I do _everything_ myself?" he snarled, Amaterasu flaring in his eye.

"No! Naruto!" Sakura cried in fear, trying without success to move.

Naruto smirked and made a hand sign.

A crimson beam shot from Naruto and swirled around before forming Kyuubi, who then transformed into a man of indeterminate age with red eyes and fiery hair.

"_**Enough,"**_ he growled.

The sealing statue shattered and eight more rays of light, became eight more Biju, became eight more people.

Kyuubi and a sandy-haired man with yellow eyes and Shukaku's markings put one hand each on Madara's shoulders and forced him to his knees, Amaterasu flickering out.

A man with brown eyes and Pikachu-colored hair (yellow with brown lightning bolt-shaped stripes) spoke.

"**I, Raijuu, avatar of Raiden god of Thunder, protector of the Chigoku **(Earth-Realm)**, call for a final contest."**

"**I, Shukaku, avatar of Fuujin god of Wind, chosen substitute protector of the Chigoku, agree. Who else seconds the motion?"  
"I, Nekomata, avatar of Shinigami."**

"**I, Isonade, avatar of Suigen."**

"**I, Sokou, avatar of Dokuga."**

"**I, Hoko, messenger of the Gokami."**

"**I, Kaku, avatar of Tsuchidan."**

"**I, Hachimata, avatar of Akuma called Jashin."**

"**And I, Yoko, avatar of Hijan, make it unanimous."**

Nekomata then spoke again.

"**The fate of the world shall be decided the way it should be."**

"**In MORTAL KOMBAT!" **Kyuubi boomed.

Naruto turned to face Pein's true body with a grin.

"Excellent."

His face turned serious.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato. I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. Do you accept…or yield?"

"I…accept," Nagato spat, removing his cloak and throwing it aside. "Konan! Make sure none of you interfere. I will deal with this…impudent boy myself."

The two clashed, matching Taijutsu against Taijutsu.

"We have to help him," Sakura uttered with a pained groan. A restraining hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura. Stop. When the Biju made this a Mortal Kombat, this was taken out of our hands. Naruto has to defeat Pein one-on-one, now. If we help him…he _loses._ _Everyone_ loses."

"I…understand."

"That doesn't mean we have to like it," Sasuke added.

Nagato landed a solid blow and Naruto went down. Pein didn't relent, stomping Naruto several times.

"My victory is the will of a god. You cannot change your destiny…or mine!"

Neji's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Wrong thing to say."

Something Kyuubi once told him flashed through Naruto's mind.

"_**Remember, boy. You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you. Each man is responsible for his own destiny, and must answer for the path they choose."**_

"I can…" he replied in a firm voice, "and I will!"

A rising uppercut knocked Pein back.

"This fight…has only begun!"

Pein snarled and made seals.

"**Face your enemy,"** Kyuubi whispered.

The six other bodies returned to life.

Naruto fought with a level of skill that made Gai and Lee literally green with envy, dispatching each one with ease.

"Is that all you've got, bastard?" he called.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Pein reappeared on top of a stone stairwell, his back to Naruto.

"**Face yourself."**

"I can see into your soul, boy. You…will…die."

Naruto bowed his head for a moment then glared at Pein, swiftly ascending the staircase.

"You might see my soul…but you don't own it," he spat. "Face me, bastard!"

Pein's form shifted into a familiar white-haired form. 'Jiraiya' turned to face his 'pupil'.

"Gaki," 'Jiraiya' said warmly.

"Ero…sennin?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You aren't Jiraiya."

"Kid, I was brought back. To help you."

He laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Come with me, gaki. I'll forgive your not being there to help me with the mission."

"No." Naruto brushed 'Jiraiya's' hand off.

"Each man is responsible for his own destiny! Ero-sennin made his choice. _PEIN KILLED MY MASTER!_"

The sannin transformed back into Pein, face livid.

"You're _mine_," he hissed.

Pein landed several punishing blows to Naruto's body before sending him face-first to the stones.

He fisted a hand in Naruto's hair and dragged his face off the ground.

"The _child of prophecy_," Pein spat mockingly, shoving Naruto's head back into the ground and turning away.

Naruto silently rose.

"I _am_ the child of prophecy," he said firmly.

Pein spun in shock, turning right into Naruto's fist. Naruto leapt onto a wall and pushed off of it, executing a spinning kick that hit Pein's face like the proverbial ton (or five) of bricks.

Pein staggered back, dazed.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi.

"**Finish him!"** the Biju commanded.

Naruto backflipped into the air, his feet catching Pein under the chin and sending the 'leader' of Akatsuki flying end-over-end to land on a broken wooden post, impaling the nukenin.

Naruto walked over to the edge and gazed down at his vanquished foe.

"**Flawless victory,"** Raijuu commented.

"Fatality," Naruto intoned, spitting out a mouthful of bloody saliva.

He walked over to Madara, the Biju backing away.

"**As champion, the right to take his life is yours," **Shukaku said. **"Finish him."**

"…"

"No."

"**The victor has shown Mercy."**

"Save your mercy for the weak," Madara snarled.

"I pity you, Madara. Over a hundred years of life, and you _still_ haven't recovered your humanity. Surrender. It's over," Naruto demanded, turning his back.

Madara seemed pissed.

"_**NEVER!**_" he screamed, charging the retreating shinobi.

Naruto turned, catching Madara with a spinning back fist before following up with several powerful punches and finishing with a side kick.

Madara struggled to his feet to be greeted with the horrifying sight of Naruto's form changing into a ten-foot-tall Kyuubi.

"What…is that?" Sasuke whispered in awe and an understandable amount of fear.

"No fuckin' way," Kiba hissed. "Naruto's learned to tap his Animality."

_Flashback_

_Three months before_

__

'_**Brat. We need to talk,' **__Kyuubi growled._

'_What now, fuzzface?'_

'_**You still don't have the skill you need.'**_

'_What're you talkin' about? I've mastered Sage chakra, wind chakra, your chakra, hell, I've learned Hiraishin! What else do I need against Pein?'_

'_**I'm talking about Madara, not Pein. I can help you gain the final skill you'll need, no strings attached. After all, that guy **__**is**__** the bastard who made me attack the Leaf.'**_

'_Mm-hm, go on…'_

'_**Well, you need to enter a dream state.'**_

'_How?'_

'_**There's a fast way, and a slow way…'**_

'_We don't have time for the slow way!'_

'_**Thought you'd say that.'**_

_Kyuubi KO'd his vessel with a sudden burst of power._

'_**Sweet dreams, kit.'**_

_Naruto lay struggling with himself, still in the trance._

_The faces of his enemies danced around him, mocking._

'_**Feel the fire burning inside you.' **__Kyuubi commanded. __**'The passion, the fury, the rage…'**_

'_The feelings you feel…are guilt,' Orochimaru's face mocked. 'Face it, you will never be strong enough to succeed.'_

'_**Harness that raw, primal fury! Feel your Animality!'**__ Kyuubi bellowed, 'Animality' echoing._

'_I can…feel it!' Naruto grunted, his eyes flicking open to reveal gold orbs with a slit pupil._

_Flashback end_

Kitsune-Naruto growled.

"NO!" Madara screamed as the fox pinned him to the ground and bent its head. The screaming rose to a keening wail that abruptly cut off as Naruto sharply lifted his head and shook it. Something that looked decidedly like a human torso dropped from his jaws as he shifted back into human form.

"I think…I'm gonna be sick…" Ino muttered, her face green.

Naruto gave the Akatsuki one last pitying glance as they were fried by electricity.

"Animality," he grunted. "Mortal Kombat concluded."

He turned to his friends.

"Let's go home," he said. Sakura gave him a smile and nodded. Sasuke grinned and reached out his hand. Naruto clasped it and pulled his friend into an embrace.

The nightmare was over.

(Though Ino was plagued by nightmares of her own after seeing Madara get ripped in half…)


End file.
